villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blacula
' ' Blacula is the titular antagonist of the blaxploitation horror series of the same name - he was originally designed in some ways to be an African version of the famous Dracula but was wildly different in behavior, looks and general exploits: though in the original film his creator was revealed to have been Dracula himself, making Blacula in many ways a worthy inheritor of the title. ''Blacula'' Blacula began his life in 1780 as the African prince named Mamuwalde and sought the aid of Count Dracula in suppressing the slave trade - however Dracula (along with all of his other evils) was revealed to be a racist and not only refused to aid the prince but also transformed him into a vampire before sealing him inside a coffin so as to suffer an eternity of thirst for the blood of the living. The tragedy is amplified by the fact the prince's wife Luva was also imprisoned by the cruel Count but died due to not being transformed into a vampire. Blacula spent nearly two centuries trapped in this torture until in 1972 two gay interior designers purchase the coffin as part of an estate and ship it off to Los Angeles. When the two men open the coffin they become Blacula's first victims and the hungry vampire goes on the prowl - he soon stumbles across a woman by the name of Tina, who he believes is a reincarnation of his wife - thus Blacula begins to stalk her. This brings Blacula to the attention of Dr. Gordon Thomas. who is helping Lt. Peters with the investigation of the series of strange murders that is occurring, and whose girlfriend Michelle is Tina's sister. Blacula proceeds to kill several more people before he hypnotized Tina into falling in love with him. Meanwhile Thomas, Peters, and Michelle are following the trail of victims and come to realize that a vampire is responsible and Blacula is their culprit. In the final scenes, the police shoot at Blacula and Tina; he is unharmed but she is mortally wounded. He saves her by turning her into a vampire, but Thomas, Peters, and Michelle find Tina and kill her with a stake through her heart. Distraught, Blacula climbs up a staircase and onto a rooftop, into the sun - effectively committing suicide. Blacula's ultimate fate is then shown as he melts in the light - causing maggots to devour his bones and flesh. ''Scream Blacula Scream'' Blacula returns in the first and only sequel, Scream Blacula Scream. In the sequel, Blacula is revived by a young voodoo practiouner who steals the vampire's remains and brings him back from the dead, hoping to make him his slave so he can use him to get revenge on other voodoo practionures who angered him, on the contrary, Blacula makes him his slave by turning him into a vampire. Blacula than procedes to turn various people into vampires to use as minions to help him find a way to end his vampire curse and turn back into prince Mamuwalde (as he now realises that killing himself would not end his suffering if others like the voodoo practioner were to revive him). Ultimately, he finds a woman named Lisa who can perform a ritual to cure him using a voodoo doll of his past life as Mamuwalde, but she refuses after she sees him kill several police. Enraged, Blacula tries to kill her and her friend Justin. In retaliation, Lisa stabs the voodoo doll of Mamuwalde, which, in turn, destroys Blacula forever. Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pimps Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Psychics